Everlasting Kindness
by CureAnimeLover
Summary: Eight years ago, a girl named Yayoi Kise met a Decepticon named Blitzwing and befriended him. But now she's 14 and has forgotten about him. She does remember meeting someone special, but still can't remember. Blitzwing, on the other hand, has never forgotten about her. When they meet up again, will Blitzwing bring back her memories of him? Or will they remain lost forever?
1. Meeting up Again!

Me: Yay! Another crossover from me!

Mikaru: You already have three other crossovers that are incomplete!

Me: So? I want to keep things exciting! Anyway, enjoy this story! Plus this takes place after the whole battle, when Prowl's body died.

Mikaru: The disclaimer? And didn't Blitzwing get arrested?

Me: Oh right! **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AND PRETTY CURE! AND I NEVER WILL! **Let's just say he manage to broke out. And the other Decepticons manage to come back to Earth including Megatron.

Mikaru: Oh alright. Story time!

It was a beautiful spring day in Detroit when an airplane landed in the airport. A 14-year old girl and her mother walked out of the plane and breathed in the nice, crisp air of Detroit.

"Yayoi-chan, I remembered the first time we came here in Detroit." her mother, Chiharu, said.

"Huh?" Yayoi replied, wanting to know more.

"I wish I could tell you the whole tale, but sadly I forgotten a couple of things." Chiharu said, filled with nostalgia.

"It's ok Mom, I don't mind hearing a few things." Yayoi assured her mom. Chiharu looked at her daughter and told her a few things they did during their first visit.

"Our first visit was when you were six, Yayoi-chan. We met lots of people and I would bring you to work sometimes." Chiharu said softly. Yayoi listened intently at what her mom is saying to her.

"You also met somebody very special, but I think you might've forgotten who." Chiharu continued. Yayoi's light brown eyes widen a little when her mom mentioned that.

"I wish I could tell you, but I also forgotten. I know I wrote it down on a journal, but I can't find it now." she said sadly. Yayoi tried to remember something, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Maybe I'll meet that person again Mom." Yayoi said.

"I hope so." she replied, smiling. After the whole conversation, they walked away from the airport and into the city. After an hour of walking, they suddenly heard a loud crash and turned around only to find four gigantic robots fighting two other robots.

"Is that all you got Decepticreep?" the yellow one tauntingly said.

"The name is Blitzwing insect!" the beige and purple one replied angrily. Then he started shooting fire at the robot, but got hit by the green one.

"Nice one Bulkhead!" the yellow one shouted.

"Thanks Bumblebee." Bulkhead replied, but was caught up in an explosion.

"Give up Autobots! You can never defeat our glorious leader, Megatron!" the green and purple one exclaimed. Then the red and white robot noticed Yayoi and her mom and started yelling.

"Go hide somewhere! It's not safe!" he cried out. They didn't need to be told twice and started running away from the place. _I wish I could help. But I can't transform with my mom here! And I can't leave her all alone!_ Yayoi thought frantically. Unfortunately for them, the two Decepticons took notice of them.

"Blitzwing! Get those two organics!" the green and purple one ordered. Then Blitzwing started to run towards them. Because of his much bigger size, he easily caught up with them. Yayoi and her mom tripped and fell down on the ground and looked up. When they caught sight of the robot towering over them, they were too scared to move. Blitzwing grabbed a truck nearby and held it on top of them. The red and blue robot saw the mother and daughter's predicament and ran towards them.

"If you attack, I'll crush these filthy organics!" the red-face, Hothead, threatened. Then to Yayoi and her mom's surprise he SWITCHED faces. His face is now a black face with red eyes and mouth that oddly looks like a jack o' lantern, Random.

"And make organic pancakes!" Random added before laughing maniacally. The red and blue robot stopped in his tracks, unsure of what to do. His teammates are too busy fighting Lugnut. Blitzwing's face changed to a blue one, Icy.

"I suggest you surrender and hand over the Allspark fragment, Optimus." he suggested in a German accent that's just like the rest of his faces. Optimus was stuck in a confusing situation, he can't let the Decepticons get the Allspark, but he can't let the organics, as they call them, get crushed. He looked behind him only to find his teammates severely weakened.

"Blitzwing! If he doesn't give us the Allspark fragment, go ahead and crush them!" Lugnut ordered.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Icy replied as he looked at the organics and began to crush them. But suddenly he stopped before thrusting the truck at them. His optics widened when he saw the person he never thought he would see again. _Yayoi-chan_ he thought in surprise. He suddenly couldn't move his arms and continued to look at Yayoi. Yayoi on the other hand was a little confused about why he would stop in his tracks like that. Optimus was the same, but he took the chance to attack when Blitzwing was off guard. His teammates manage to defeat Lugnut, but the big robot transformed into a jet and flew away. Blitzwing did the same and followed him. Optimus turned around to face Yayoi and her mom, who were still a little bit afraid. Optimus noticed their fear.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." he assured them. Then the other robots joined them.

"I'm Optimus." he said.

"I'm Bumblebee." the robot on the right said.

"I'm Bulkhead." the one on the far right said.

"And I'm Rachet." the one on the left said. Yayoi and her mom looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm Chiharu Kise, and this is my daughter Yayoi." she replied.

"I don't think I seen them before." Bumblebee said.

"We just came here." Chiharu said.

"Oh then welcome to Detroit ma'am." Optimus replied.

"Thanks." Chiharu said. Yayoi came up to them.

"Thank you so much for saving us! You all are like superheroes!" she said excitedly.

"Why thank you!" Bumblebee said, obviously pleased with the compliment.

"Well, we better get going now. Bye." Optimus said. The Autobots transformed into cars and drove off. Yayoi and Chiharu walked away and kept walking until they reached the woods. The kept walking until they reached a cabin secluded with trees.

"Wow! This looks so cool!" Yayoi exclaimed.

"I know." Chiharu replied and the two walked inside. Meanwhile in the clear, blue sky two familiar jets were flying across the sky.

"It's all your fault! You should've just crushed them instead of getting crushed!" Lugnut yelled at him. Blitzwing didn't listen to Lugnut and had his mind set on Yayoi. He was so surprised about seeing Yayoi again and secretly felt happy. But he thought about how scared Yayoi looked. _Does she remember me?_ Icy thought. _**Of course she doesn't! If she did, she won't be so scared!**_ Hothead screeched. '_WHAT? Then I just have to remind her_!' Random thought. Then Blitzwing reminisced on meeting Yayoi for the first time.

Me: I'm cutting off here.

Mikaru: Aw…

Me: The next chapter will be a flashback of how Yayoi and Blitzwing met!

Mikaru: So it's a cliffhanger?

Me: Yep!

Mikaru: Oh okay. Review this story! Please tell her if she made the characters a little OOC.

Me: But put it in a gentle way! If there is no gentle way, then I suggest to make it as brief as possible.


	2. Memories Returning

Me: Another chapter!

Domino: Boo!

Me: (sticks out my tongue)

Domino: You need to update your other stories!

Me: I'll do it later!

Domino: That's what you always tell me!

Me: Disclaimer is in the first chapter! Let's start the story!

* * *

_Flashback_

_A six-year old Yayoi was out picking flowers. _

"_I hope Mama likes these." she said before giggling to herself. When she was going to reach for another flower, she heard a loud crash not so far away. She stood up and looked around for what could've made the crash. Then she saw a glint of metal in the woods and ran to where it is. She suddenly stopped when she saw what it was. A giant beige and purple robot was in the ground. Yayoi was very afraid, but it soon disappeared when she saw him all scratched up and leaking something glowing red. She had to admit she was still a little afraid, but she has to help him. As she walked closer, the robot, Blitzwing, shifted a little and looked at her with his ruby optics._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME YOU INSECT!" he shouted at her angrily. Yayoi flinched at the tone of his voice, but still walked forward. She realized that even though he's a robot, he still has feelings. If she had the same injuries like him, she'll be feeling pain. Just like him. Suddenly his face changed from a red one to a blue one. Yayoi's fear grew a little more, but she's still determined to help._

"_I said to get away." he said disdainfully. Yayoi wanted to tell him it's going to be alright, but she isn't sure. Yayoi really want to tell him something comforting. She managed to say something._

"_But I can't." she said quietly. Despite her response being quiet, he heard her clearly. His face changed back to the red one._

"_IF YOU DON'T, I'LL SQUISH YOU LIKE A LITTLE BUG!" he threatened. Yayoi knew he can't in this condition, and she's sure that he knows it himself. Blitzwing tried to get up, but he started to scream in pain._

"_Don't move! You'll hurt yourself even more!" Yayoi said in a worried tone. Blitzwing was surprised at her sudden outburst, but started to shout at her._

"_I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! WHY AM I EVEN TALKING TO AN ORGANIC LIKE YOU, WHEN I SHOULD BE CRUSHING YOU!" he yelled. Yayoi rushed over to him and looked at him in the eye._

"_Please! I want to help!" she begged. The robot's face changed back to the blue one and he looked into her eyes. In her eyes, he could see a mixture of fear and…determination?_

"_Why should I let you help me? What can someone as young as you could do?" he questioned. Yayoi widened her eyes a little and remembered her papa's death. How she can't help him stay alive._

"_If I don't, you'll die." she said slowly. Her eyes started to tear up as she remembered more and more about her papa's death._

"_I don't know what I could do, but no matter what I'll help." she whispered. Blitzwing noticed how her face was turning red and her eyes puffy. She was starting to cry._

"_I don't know what you can do, but I guess you could help me." he said. Yayoi looked at the leaking stuff and used her dress to rub it away. He was surprised at the selfless act, but knew that won't do any good. Yayoi tried to keep the stuff from flowing, but failed. _

"_Wait here. I'll go get my mom." she said. Then she ran back to her house and explained everything to her mom. She came back dragging her mom with her. _

"_A robot?" she questioned. Then she noticed his condition. She got some tools and tried to fix him. She doesn't know much about engineering, but she did stop the leak by patching the crack. Yayoi polished his metal and tried to help too. She even hurt her head when she tried to grab a wrench. Blitzwing felt better enough to sit up, and repaired the rest of himself. _

"_Are you ok Mr. Robot?" she asked. _

"_THE NAME'S BLITZWING!" Hothead yelled at her. She started tearing up again._

"_I'm s-sorry…" she whimpered. _

"_I can't believe this. I must be dreaming." her mama, Chiharu, said. Then she went back inside the cabin. Yayoi picked a flower and held it out to Blitzwing. _

"_This is for you!" she said and held out a pretty yellow flower. His face changed to a black face._

"_Thank you!" he replied before laughing maniacally. Yayoi started to warm up to him and smiled._

"_Do you want to play?" she asked him. Blitzwing had to admit she's not that bad, but still doesn't exactly like her. _

"_I'm so sorry, but I can't right now." Icy said. Yayoi started to frown a bit and began to walk away. But Icy wanted to ask her one more question._

"_Why were you crying when I asked you why you wanted to help me?" he asked. Yayoi froze in her steps, but didn't turn around. _

"_When I saw you all hurt, I thought you were going to die. Just like my dad." she said. She could feel the tears pricking her eyelids urging to fall out. He felt a tiny feeling of regret in asking that question, but still pushed the subject._

"_He's dead?" he asked. Yayoi nodded and her tears were starting to well up._

"_I…I….I m-miss him." she said. Then she couldn't hold them in anymore. She started to cry. Tears were flowing rapidly down her now reddish face. She needed a hug and started running towards Blitzwing and hugged his foot. Blitzwing doesn't get why organics would cry to something like this, but then again he doesn't get other things they do._

"_Don't cry." he said awkwardly. He's supposed to be a soulless Decepticon! He wasn't supposed to comfort a crying organic! But then again, she did help him when he was helpless. _

"_I'll play with you!" Random said. Yayoi looked at him with her light brown eyes and wiped away a tear. _

"_Ok…" she said. She was still clutching onto his metallic foot and was looking a bit uncertain, so he decided to make her laugh. Well, Random decided it. He spotted a butterfly and showed it to Yayoi._

"_Wah. It looks pretty…" she said and watched it fly away. She was smiling again and looked up at Blitzwing. _

"_Can we find some animals?" she asked. Random was still in control and decided yes. Random set Yayoi on his shoulder and they both looked around for animals. It was a beginning of a beautiful friendship. During the year, Icy and Hothead eventually started to think of her as a friend and sometimes flew in to see her when he's not out looking for Allsparks. Sometimes he sneaks away from the base and visit her too. He learned some things about how organics work and a LOT of things about Japan. He even got along with her mama and sometimes learned some things about Yayoi from her. But at the end of the year, she and her mama had to travel back to Japan. But before she left, she gave him a present. _

"_Here. This is for you!" she said holding something out. It was a yellow butterfly origami. Blitzwing, for once, felt extremely sad. _

"_Don't feel sad! Maybe, we'll meet again someday!" Yayoi said. She sounded a little cheerful, but Blitzwing knew that deep down, she's also sad. _

"_But I don't want you to leave!" Random wailed. Yayoi gave him the origami and smiled for him. _

"_Keep this! It'll remind you of me!" she said. Then she hugged him one last time. _

"_Thank you for everything." she whispered to him. He started to tear up oil and was on the verge of crying. _

"_I hope I'll meet you again! Bye!" she said and waved. Her mama said bye to him too and they started to walk away. Hothead refused to cry, Icy might cry a little, but Random will cry as much as he could. He sometimes thought about her and even wished that they'll meet up again a few times. But despite all of his wishing, he also thought that he might never see her again._

_End of Flashback_

"But I did. She didn't remember me." Icy said quietly.

"SHE'S OLDER NOW! AFTER THAT MANY YEARS, OF COURSE SHE WOULDN'T REMEMBER!" Hothead shouted and punched the wall of his room in frustration.

"I'm sure she will! I just have to remind her!" Random insisted. Then he picked up a yellow butterfly origami that's still in perfect condition.

"But how…" Icy said before entering a train of thought.

* * *

Me: What'll he do to get her to remember him?

Domino: Probably..(covered her mouth)

Me: Don't spoil it!

Domino: (takes my hand off) Fine! Just don't suffocate me!

Me: Anyway, review my story! Bye! (waves)


End file.
